


Midnight Monsters

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on an ask, Death, Demons, Drabble, Ficlet, Hunt, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Monsters, not really destiel, prompted, self blame, stake out, you cant save everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Dean and Castiel are working a case they thought they’d already finished up. But when someone dies they have to figure out what they missed...





	Midnight Monsters

It was nearly midnight, and they had been sitting in the Impala for hours already. A classic rock station was playing in the background as they both watched the house before them waiting for any sign of something wrong… something supernatural. Two open beers sat between them; warm and forgotten. Their minds on other things. The previous day. Their failures. Their mistakes. So many things they could have done differently. A little girl… dead.

No matter how great Dean and his angel were rumored to be, they can not save everyone. And that fact weighed heavily on them now.

“Maybe there’s nothing here, Dean,” Castiel finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Dean kept his eyes on the house. “No, there’s got to be. We missed something, Cas.” We failed, Cas. And now someone’s dead. And it’s our fault because we didn’t save her… It’s my fault. I didn’t save her. And now she’s dead. Blame coursed through Dean as he thought back to everything he did and didn’t do the day before. He played through every scenario trying to figure out where he went wrong and what he could have done differently.

“It’s not your fault, Dean. We did everything we could. You can’t save everyone.”

Dean turned to face Castiel, his eyes were rimmed with red. “Maybe not. But I could’ve—I should have saved her. And now that family in there has to figure out how to keep going without her. She was seven. She had a life ahead of her. She didn’t deserve this.”

Castiel's eyes caught a flash of red in the upstairs window. “Dean…” He tilted his head in the direction of the house. Dean’s hand found the gun laying in the seat beside him as he looked back to the house. A shadow passed by one of the windows a second later, and both of them were out of their seats in an instant.

They slowly approached the house, Castiel headed for the back door. And Dean’s breath fogged in front of him as he went up to the front door. He tested the lock and the door swung open. Keeping his steps as light as possible he entered the house and his eyes swept over every shadow and corner looking for anything that could be hiding in the house. Cas came up behind him as he began to climb the stairs, nothing seemed to be out of place. The house was quiet. But there was no denying what the pair had seen through the window.

Dean gestured to the only open door in the hall when they reached the top of the stairs, a finger on his lips as he took a few steps closer. With his gun aimed in front of him he turned into the room. A kids bedroom.

Toys littered the floor, and a figure stood over the bed its back towards the door. Dean went further into the room and Castiel followed close behind. The figured slowly turned towards them, a sharp grin on its face with eyes flashing red. Deans grip on his gun tightened. “This child is mine, stay out of my way and I needn’t do to anyone else what I did to the sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
